A different kind of gift this year…
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Summary: Every year Phil hides Dans Christmas present in his suitcase for him to open when he goes home for the holidays, but this year it's nowhere to be found. Maybe Phil just forgot this year?


Genre: fluff

Warnings: none except for minor cursing

Summary: Every year Phil hides Dans Christmas present in his suitcase for him to open when he goes home for the holidays, but this year it's nowhere to be found. Maybe Phil just forgot this year?

* * *

"Dan sweetie, are you okay?" My mother asks, poking her head around the corner of my old bedroom door frame.

I stop my frantic searching through my small suitcase to look over at her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, it's just-I'm trying to find something…" I mutter, half paying attention to her as I rummage through my bag a little more.

"Argh, I can't find it!" I grunt in annoyance, shoving the bag away from me in a mild burst of temper. "Mum, did anything fall out of my bag when I got here yesterday?"

"I don't think so sweetheart. Have you lost something?" she asks with curiosity clear in her voice.

"I can't find Phil's present." I grimace, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Oh dear, I thought you gave it to him before you came home for Christmas?"

"I did. I'm talking about his present for me. Every year since we've been friends he always hides his present in my suitcase just before I leave for Wokingham so I can open it on Christmas Eve, but I can't find it…" I mutter sadly, piking up the old blanket on my bed to fiddle with the fraying edge.

"Oh poor dear, maybe he just forgot this year?" She wonders, smiling at me hopefully.

"Yeah… Probably…" I whisper dejectedly, squeezing the old blanket between my fingers.

"Oh, don't be sad sweetie, we'll all be opening our early christmas present soon." She smiles encouragingly. "See you downstairs in 5?"

"Yeah, see you there." I grin, watching the door close behind her. As soon as i'm sure she's gone I sigh again loudly, flopping back on the bed and feeling pretty down about the situation. For the last five years, every time I leave for the holidays Phil will hide my gift a few minutes before I leave, but this year nothing? Don't get me wrong, it's not about the gift itself but rather that he cares enough to think ahead, to try to make me happy even though he wont be there to see it.

Maybe I read too much into it. I mean he's my best friend, not my boyfriend, why should he have to go to all that trouble? I need to grow up and get over it, it's just a gift. Nothing more.

(Pagebreak)

"What's up with you Dan? You've got a face like a slapped arse." My dad chuckles, nudging me in the ribs in good spirit.

"Nothing…" I mutter quickly, tugging the sleeves of my hoodie further down.

"Oh never-mind him." My brother smirks from across the room. "He's just upset that his boyfriend didn't get him a christmas present this year."

"What?! How did you-I mean no! He's not my boyfriend!" I squawk, bolting to sit upright on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, sure he isn't. I've seen the Tumblr posts 'Heart-eyes-Howell'." He grins, poking his tongue out childishly.

"You haven't seen shit. Now shut up before i-"

"Boys, boys! I will not have you arguing on Christmas Eve!" My mother shouts firmly causing both of our mouths to clamp shut.

"Sorry mum." We chime simultaneously.

"No matter how old you two get, you'll always listen to your old mum." My dad chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oi, who are you calling old?" She glares playfully, slapping his arm.

"Sorry mum." He jokes, moving back to lounge on the sofa.

"So Dan, everyone has opened up their early christmas present except you." Mum smiles, shuffling closer to the tree slightly.

"I'm all right mum. I'm not much in a present opening mood right now." I glower, shifting my gaze to glare at an ancient stain on the arm of the sofa.

"Oh don't say that Dan. Its tradition! You have to open one!" She insists, almost looking offended.

"Come on son, indulge your mum eh?" Dad smiles gently, nudging me with his elbow softly.

"Okay." I relent with a sigh, standing up and walking to the tree to find a gift. I dig through all the wrapped boxes, trying to find one addressed to me. My search continues for a few minutes before I give up.

"There's nothing here for me mum." I grumble, turning around from my position on the floor to face her.

"Oh silly me! I forgot your gift was being delivered today!" She gasps over dramatically.

"Really? Someone delivers on Christmas Eve?" I ask incredulously, standing to relieve the cramping starting in my leg.

"Oh yes. In fact, it should be here right about now. Why don't you go check?" She suggests eagerly, making me look at her oddly.

"I didn't hear the door knock…" I challenge, getting more and more suspicious by the second.

"Oh i'm sure it did, right boys?" She asks my dad and brother, both of them nodding unconvincingly. "Go check!"

"Okay…" I sigh lightly, giving in to my mothers demands. I trudge to the frosted glass door, immediately seeing the outline of a person through the blurry glass.

_Well i'll be damned, some companies do deliver on christmas eve…_

I swing open the door to greet the delivery guy but my breath soon catches in my throat. A little cold looking, covered head to toe in tinsel with a shiny red bow around his next, but surely enough, there stands Phil.

"P-Phil?! What are you doing here?!" I stutter in surprise, my eyes blinking a mile a minute. "I thought you were in-"

He cuts me off with the simple gesture of lifting his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, keeping one hand hidden behind his back. He clears his throat softly before smiling at me brightly. He steadies his stance slightly before moving his hidden hand, revealing a well decorated cardboard sign. I bring my hand to my mouth in surprise, tears staring to sting the corners of my eyes.

"_Dan, Will you be mine this Christmas?"_

Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
